User blog:ChocolateBliss/Bloodbath Chapter Three
Day Three Taco's POV {rocking} "Get up Taco." What? Is someone touching me? {sigh} "..Wake up!" Right, it's HIM. I open my eyes, not turning to face Balloon. He half-smiles, sitting up in the cot. "Good morning Taco. Did you sleep well?" Kind of.. "Yeah. How about you?" {sigh of relief} "I slept..okay." Maybe this is my chance to tease him again.. "Oh? You didn't have a nightmare Balloon?" His face flushes. "N-No.." ..I don't believe you.. {chuckle} "I wouldn't be so sure about THAT." Balloon frowns again. "Wh-Why do you think I'm joking?" How do I weasel out of THIS..? I blush. "Nevermind.." {beep} {blowing} I'm very bored right now.. Balloon squirms. "U-Um, Taco?" What is it NOW Balloon..?! {heavy breathing} "Yes..? What do you want?" {sniffle} He slowly turns pink. "I'm getting too cold now.." {heavy sigh} FINE.. {beep} {slower air} {coughing} "Thanks Taco.." It's nothing, really. {rustle} {yelling} {intense screaming} Gosh, what's even HAPPENING out there?! {mumbling} Oh, what a surprise. Balloon fell asleep again--'' {booming!} {squish} ''Eww, the sound of guts exploding on the windows.. {pop} {ticking} What's that? It's not the clock, so it must be--'' {eruption} ''Huh?! Was that..a GRENADE?! Another explosion echoes through the room. Sheesh, that startled me.. {gasping} In less than a second another grenade explodes near the basement. Balloon instantly wakes up, totally frightened. "Wh-What was THAT..?!" he squeaks. Why in the world do I feel like laughing out loud right now? {slight giggle} Balloon's eyes widen. "Uh, what's so funny Taco?" Oh, nothing.. I ball up a fist, and slam it against my mouth. "I just thought of a really funny joke." He stays quiet for a moment. "..It's me, isn't it?" What?! I frown. "What in the world are you talking about Balloon?" A bleak shadow casts over his face. "I'M the funny joke, is that it?" Uh, well.. I toy with a piece of blanket. "N-Not really.." Balloon simply glares at me. "..Kind of..?" He glares harder. Oh gosh, I can feel my face getting warmer.. "Hehe.." Honestly, this is embarrassing.. {heavy sigh} "Please stop glaring at me..now.." Balloon's glare drops. "Um, sure." Thank you, jeez.. {debris falls} {crash!} I guess the first round is over now. "Wh-What happened? Why is everything quiet now?" I stare at the gray walls. "..I take it that you don't know very much about wars and the apocalypse.." {gasp} Balloon blushes, clenching up again. "I can't help it, OKAY?! I wasn't raised in a combat environment like you or OJ." Tell me something I don't know.. I nod slowly. "I understand. And to answer your question, the first round is over. That means that round one has ended. The next round starts tomorrow, I think.." Balloon nods, still frowning. "Oh, okay. Um..Taco?" "Yes?" He hesitates. "Do you..do you think OJ's alright?" I hope so. I sigh, feeling sluggish again. "I'm sure he is. OJ isn't one to give up."'' And it's true.'' {drip} Wait, am I..crying?! Well, this is a first.. Balloon smiles gratefully. "That..was beautiful Taco, and coming from you--" Yeah yeah! I get it. Stop flattering me. {gasp} He inches his cot closer to mine. "Taco, are you..CRYING?" Yes..but who even cares about me? {sniffle} I wipe my tears, but they fall faster. "Y-Yeah, and--" {sobbing} Why did I just lose it? And in front of Balloon.. {rustle} Balloon wraps an extra blanket around my shoulders. "Don't cry Taco. It'll be okay..for now, at least." I really want to believe you, but.. He grabs a tissue, and wipes my runny nose. "I..I had no idea that I'd be capable of crying.." {chuckle} "Me neither, but that doesn't mean it's not possible." {sniffle} "Yeah, I guess you're right.." {beep} {cold air blows again} I snuggle in the cot, turning to face Balloon. "Goodnight Taco." Aww, that's really sweet of him. "Goodnight Balloon. Um, thanks for..you know, what you said." He shrugs, smiling. "It-It's no big deal.." Yes it is. I look away, carefully sliding my hand into his. {gasp} I glance back at Balloon again, and notice him blushing. Hehe. ..Now I'm getting a fluttery feeling inside my stomach.. Category:Blog posts